How NOT to Fall in Love
by CookieRhyme
Summary: A new transfer student saved a life of a girl who was trapped in a burning high school building. Everything builds up from there. But... (LenxMiku)
1. Chapter 1

April 30th, 2009

It was a normal sunny afternoon in St. Hannabeth High School. Girls gossiping, boys flirting, stolen sandwiches in the cafeteria, some lovemaking in the library… It was all ordinary.

At least, all ordinary in the eyes of Hatsune Miku, the 15-year old tealette meganekko. She just entered the gates and she can already hear the whispering and gossiping of girls in her grade. It was rather annoying, but she can't help but hear the gossips.

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new guy transferring in this school. I heard he was cute!"

"Really? What section is he in?"

"5-D, I think."  
"Ooh, I'm gonna check it out later!"

Having heard enough, she stomped off towards her classroom. She just couldn't stand gossipers, though that bit about a new student gave her something to look forward to since she herself was in section 5-D herself.

Miku is one of the top ten, placing at top two in her academic standing. She studies and works so hard for it, that her attitude started to become almost tsundere-like. This caused most people to back away from her unless they needed help with homework or lessons. Sadly, because of her "academics first, friends later," attitude, she tends to get a few friends.

As she climbed the final flight of stairs that led to the hallway her classroom was in, she saw a yellow-haired boy looking around, as if he was confused. His height was a head taller than Miku's, and her yellow hair were styled in spikes that resembled the ends of a banana.

Miku simply stood there. Was he the guy that those gossiping girls were talking about? She wasn't sure, but the rumors were spot on: She hasn't seen him before, and he had a cute face along with the yellow hair.

It didn't take long before the yellow-hair noticed her and approached her. "Hello, can you help me?" he asked. Normal girls would squeal at his rather gentle voice, but not Miku, who kept a straight face. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for 5-D classroom."

"Oh, it's right there," Miku pointed at the room at the end of the hallway, near another flight of stairs.

"Thanks!" The yellow haired boy said before walking off.

Miku felt awkward, totally awkward when she found herself walking with him. The yellow haired boy noticed this as well. "Uhm… What room are you?"

"5-D, same as you."

"Oh, heehee," the yellow haired boy chuckled. "Guess we're both late for classes."

"Yeah, I g-"

What.

Miku stopped and looked down on her watch. Holy lemons, bananas, and fruitcakes, she IS late! "Ehh!? Oh no, Gakupo-sensei will lecture me again!" and with that, Miku zoomed for the room leaving the yellow haired boy laughing as he walked at a snail's pace.

* * *

The door opened and there appeared the twin-ponytailed meganekko. "Sorry, I'm late!"

And everyone, including Prof. Gakupo turned to see the meganekko. "Ah, Miku. Take your seat, we're about to have a seat work."

A seat work?!

Having one such means that she missed the lecture part of the class… Good thing she reviewed the night before and wouldn't have too much trouble today. Miku then sighed as she walked to her seat, which was close to the window. The seat to her right has been unoccupied for some time, and she never really notices it nor cares about who would sit next to her.

That is, until today.

"Okay class, before we start, I'd like to introduce-"

Suddenly, a violent shaking shook the classroom, no, the whole building and everyone dropped to the floor.

"What is this, an earthquake?"

It only took a matter of seconds before it was over. The P.A. system goes on and announces:

"There was an explosion at chemistry laboratory 5, all students, please evacuate the premises. I repeat,"

Chemistry Lab 5 was right above their classroom.

"Alright, everyone, I need you to fall in line and evacuate in an orderly manner!" Gakupo ordered the students.

They would have stood and walked in file… That is, if another explosion shook the building and sent the room above crashing down to them.

Miku raised her arms and screamed as the ceiling dropped on her, and her world went black.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Len was about to knock on the door and be introduced to his new class when he was thrown against the wall around the same time the ceiling crashed on the classroom.

He had hit his head and instantly passed out.

* * *

When Len came to, he was being treated inside an ambulance outside the burning school. He shook his head and fluttered his eyes. "W-What happened? Where am I?"

"Something exploded in your school and started a fire," the nurse who was treating him said. "What?! Bu-"

"It's alright, all of your classmates and friends made it out," she said.

"Oh…" Len sighed in relief.

It took a moment before the nurse was finished dressing his wounds and she let him go free. Len wandered around the crowds and saw the fire trucks trying to put out the fire.

He looked up to see the school, or rather, half the school in burning state.

"But one of my student is still in there!"

Len heard the shout and weaved through the crowds of students to see Gakupo-sensei talking to a firefighter. "Miku is still in there, passed out! I know I saw her right before the ceiling-"

"You have nothing to worry about, Mister Gakupo," the firefighter said.

Miku..?, Len thought.

"Just make sure you save her: she has two teal pony tails and wears glasses!"

Twin pony tails, wears glasses…

"_Oh no! Gakupo-sensei will lecture me again._"

"Hey, kid! What are you doing, don't go in there! It's not-"

Without a thought, Len quickly rushed inside the front door of the school building, ignoring the firefighter's calls and warning.

* * *

"Miku! Miku, are you in here?!"

Len shouted through the burning hallways. He covered his mouth with wet handkerchief whilst occasionally shattering window glasses so as to let the smoke escape outside.

He moved through the classrooms as some hallways were blocked off, and for a second he thought he was playing a real life maze. Except this was burning and any time something could happen that could pass him out, or worse, kill him.

Why'd he get in here to save that girl, anyway?

He had to put those thoughts aside for now, he already went in and he knows there's no turning back.

It took awhile before he finally reached the floor where their classroom was located. He looked up to the room signs.

1-D. 2-D. 3-D. 4-D.

And there it was, 5-D, right at the end of the hallway. He made a sprint for it, ignoring what explosion and fire that happened as he ran. He quickly kicked open the door and there she was, lying under a rock, her glasses cracked but not broken, and her eyes closed.

She was still passed out, and she needed help immediately.

Quickly, Len moved to her and moved the rock out of her side, before shaking her. "Miku? Miku!"

Miku only moaned. It was then he saw her bruises right at her chest and her body, obvious by the tears and scratches on her uniform.

For some reason, he found her cute instead of pitiful.

Wait, what was he thinking? He had to get themselves out of this school hell!

He tucked Miku's glasses in his pocket as he carried Miku on his back in a backpack carry, weaving her arms around his neck whilst he carried her legs.

Len now made his way back the way he came, though he had to make a de-tour halfway through his trip: The 1st floor lobby had been completely in flames and were now almost collapsing.

Luckily, he found an emergency exit in the 2nd floor, so he ran his way there.

He rammed the door open just as another explosion behind them pushed the couple outside the school. As they flew in the air and about to land in the pavement below, Len took a last look at Miku as he started to pass out yet again.

He only had one question in his mind as his world went black:

Did he save her?

* * *

**A/N:**

**SOOOOOO RHYME ASKED ME TO ADD THIS A/N HE'S SO SHY IKR AND I'M LIKE YEAAAA**

**Rhyme (Kitty Len) wrote this absolutely fabulous chapter and I (Hana Okita) am going to write the next chapter and this will go on _until the story_ ends. So there. Reviews, please, if you like this! (and praise rhyme too don't read our profile we're literally fighting there)**

**-Hana**

**Please take your liberty of time to read our profile. It's basically... Awesome. xD**

**Soo yeah, here's the first chapter of "How NOT to fall in love." Cliche title, I know. But... **

**Well, just look forward to it and don't forget to review and fav! This chapter is actually done by Hana-chan, not me :P**

**-Rhymekyun (Kitty Len)**


	2. Chapter 2

April 30th, 2009

Len stared at the towering St. Hannabeth High School, a look of obvious discomfort plastered onto his face. His father came out of the car and patted his shoulder in an assuring sort of way. Len helpfully switched his glower to his father, some strands of his blond hair falling onto his face.

"It's okay, Len … you just got to make new friends and all … it's just like any other school you transferred to, Len. Maybe … you'll fall in love." His father added, wiggling his eyebrows as he tilted his head towards some giggling girls. "Look at them girls. They are already fawning over you, Len, and you haven't even stepped into the school. I can see a whole new start for you." His father said dramatically, drawing a semicircle with his hands. Len snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, right." He looked at the group of girls and raised an eyebrow. One of them blushed heavily and fainted. Len was painfully aware of his father chuckling behind him. His father clapped a hand on his shoulder harshly, and Len flinched, instinctively backing away from the supposed danger.

"What did I say about the girls? Told you."

"You and your work and your perverted words …" Len mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, his father heard it and chuckled some more. No unfortunately for Len, his father said nothing and hopped into the car, looking at Len from the window. "Good luck, sonny! Remember what I said!" Those were the last words of wisdom from his father before the car drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Len mumbled incoherent curses under his breath, coughing as he inhaled the blasted dust. Ah well, he thought grumpily as he walked into the school, I guess I'm stuck here for probably the rest of the year.

A group of girls giggled as he walked past them.

Len sighed. This year is going to be horrible, he decided.

* * *

As Len took in the scenery of St. Hannabeth High School, he realized with horror that _he didn't even know where the bloody class was. _Oops. There are only a few ways to find out. One, ask a teacher. Definitely a no, that one, because Len was … well, shy. Two, ask the principal. No. Three, ask the students. Len looked at his schoolmates. Probably the best way out of three, he decided, but if it meant asking those giggling girls Len would just find the classroom by himself thank you very much.

"Excuse me, but are you having trouble at finding your class?"

A voice snapped Len out of his reverie. He spun around to look at the girls. Painted nails, make up, shiny lipstick. At one glance Len knew what kind of girls these are, his sister kept babbling about how annoying those girls were, like _they keep sneering about my lip-gloss, like seriously? I can wear what I want, Len, don't you agree with that? _No way in hell Len would talk to them. No. Way. In. Hell. He slowly backed away, in case they started lashing out at him with their perfectly manicured nails.

"Uh, no, thank you? I think … I think I know where it is." Len said doubtfully, averting his gaze to a rather interesting pot plant. He could feel all five girls' glares boring into his body, and he certainly didn't like it. So there is only one-way to get away: run. Len cleared his throat and tried his best to look cool and collected, not panicked and lame (sorry I couldn't think of a word) and addressed the girls. "So I'll be going now. Hi. I mean, bye. Yeah, bye. Whatever. Bye." The girls didn't bother him anymore, so he started jogging to the school halls in hopes of finding his class.

* * *

Len peered around the completely unfamiliar school corridor, trying to find class 5-D. After a minute of frantic searching, he found his timetable and stumbled about aimlessly. Once he walked into the girl's toilet by accident. Len was scarred by the incident. Literally, since he could still feel his arms aching from all of the water buckets and bags thrown at him. (Oh the irony)

Len turned around, finding a girl staring at him. She didn't acknowledge him, though, so Len walked closer to her. She didn't back away either. She looked like … she was in a daze. Len decided that he would speak more gently, because this girl looked like she could punch him any moment if he snapped at her.

"Hello, can you help me?"

The girl blinked, and Len found it quite weird that she didn't react at all to his gentle voice. But whatever, Len doesn't care. She parted her lips. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for 5-D classroom." Len managed.

"Oh, it's right there." The girl helpfully pointed to a classroom, all the while keeping a poker face. Len is starting to admire this girl now. She is simply too cool.

"Thanks!" He said, strolling to the classroom. He looked down and found the girl from before walking beside him, her jaw tightened like she felt awkward. Len raised an eyebrow at this. "Uhm … what room are you?"

"5-D, same as you."

Len chuckled. "Guess we're both late for classes."

"Yeah, I g-"

The girl stopped dead and looked at her watch, looking so scared and panicked Len actually felt sorry for her. "Ehh!? Oh no, Gakupo-sensei will lecture me again!" She dashed off, totally leaving Len behind. Len laughed, but stopped as a purple-haired teacher approached him.

"I think you might be Mr. Kagamine Len?" The teacher asked, looking at a clipboard. Len nodded in response, and the teacher tilted his head in the direction of the class the girl ran off to. "You're in 5-D, am I right?" Len nodded again. The teacher smiled warmly and extended a hand. "I'm Mr. Gakupo, your teacher from now onwards." He paused as the two exchanged a handshake. "May you please stand outside the classroom and wait until I introduce you to your classmates?" Len nodded for the third time and Mr. Gakupo offered him another smile, before heading to his classroom with Len tailing behind him.

* * *

It stank.

That was the first thing Miku thought as she woke up.

She's not dead?

Miku shakily stood up. Bad mistake. Smoke was curling everywhere, and her eyes watered. Miku coughed and fell down, a sharp shard of glass ripping her skirt as well cutting her leg. Miku winced, and fished out her handkerchief, covering her face with it. Would be better if I had water, Miku thought desperately. A pile of rubble fell onto the floor beside her, barely missing her thin body. Miku tried to stand up, but another part of the celling fell on her leg, binding her to the floor.

It chokes.

What chokes?

The smoke chokes.

Is someone going to save her?

"Miku! Miku, are you in here?!" Miku groaned, making out a faint outline of a boy.

She didn't miss the whiff of the scent belonging to bananas, though.

* * *

May 1st, 2009

Len opened his eyes. Is he in his room now? A white celling greets him. No, the celling of his room is yellow, not white. So … where was he? Len tried to sit up, but a voice prevented him from doing so.

"Ah, you're awake? You've done a good job, sir, saving that girl over there." A giggle. "You're in the hospital, if you were wondering." The voice continued. Len tried to sit up for the second time. "No, no! You stay down; I'll get your medicine for you._ Do not move until then_." A door was closed, leaving Len staring at the turning fan. He shifted his head, and took in his surroundings. A blast of cold wind hit his face like it wanted a hug, and Len pulled the covers higher in hopes of keeping himself warm.

He could hear steady breathing from the other side. Probably the girl from before, Len thought. Then he noticed that he didn't even know her name. Perhaps she didn't know his. So he saved a complete stranger. Well, maybe she isn't a complete stranger, since she helped him find his classroom, but still. Len doesn't know her name.

The door was opened, and the clacking of heels rang through the room. A face floated above Len's, and he jolted in surprise. The face giggled, brown strands of hair falling into its face. A hand pulled Len up, and settled him against the soft pillows propped against the headboard. Now Len could see a girl with brown hair standing in front of him, giggling all the while as she prepared his medicine.

"I'm Azuki, your nurse." The girl introduced dismissively, hurrying around a tray. She poured water into a glass and placed the tray in front of Len. "Eat." She ordered, gesturing at the plate of medicine. She babbled on as Len ate his medicine. "I have a friend here, she's called Matcha, and she's the sweetest girl on the whole planet Earth!" Azuki sighed happily, and Len nearly choked on his medicine. "Anyway, do you have a special relation with that girl over there?" She tilted her head to Len's right, and Len turned, for the first time he saw the girl without her glasses.

She looked … angelic. Her chest was rising up and down steadily, her lips parting every time she exhaled. She looked like Sleeping Beauty.

Azuki noticed him staring, and between giggles she waved a hand in Len's face, snapping him into reality. Len blinked once, twice, and turned away, his face flushing with embarrassment. Azuki laughed softly, covering her mouth elegantly so that the laugh came out muffled. "A-anyways," said Azuki as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "You two look like you're … dating, or something. Oh, it's okay if you don't want to tell me!" She added, as Len covered his face. "She's in perfect condition, if you were wondering." She chirped sweetly, picking up the tray. "Just knocked out, and inhaled some smoke and all, but she's still fine." Azuki skipped to the door, her brown hair flying behind her. "Bye, Len!" With that, she closed the door.

Len blinked bemusedly, and it was after a second or so did he come back to his senses. Then he realized: he didn't ask the nurse – Azuki – the teal-haired girl's name. Whoops. Len scratched his cheek. Though … he remembered something like Miku … Len shrugged. He could ask her after she woke up.

Len slid off his bed and headed to the bed where the girl lay.

* * *

Miku's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the white celling confusedly. It was so white it's blinding. Wait, why is she here? She was in a fire just a second ago, and then she passed out, and then … and then … is Miku kidnapped by someone?!

"I see you're awake."

Miku painfully turned her head and a face stared back at her. She scurried away from the face. It was painfully familiar, though … Miku gasped, her hand shooting to her forehead. Oh. It's that guy from earlier.

"Hi." She croaked. The boy offered her a glass of water. Miku grabbed it and started gulfing it down greedily. She turned to the boy. "Why are you here?" She asked, hoping that she didn't sound rude.

"I was watching you sleep. It's fascinating." The blond boy mumbled.

"Did you get hurt in the fire or something?" Miku asked, eyeing his bandages suspiciously. He nodded simply.

"What is your name?"

The boy looked up, shock filling his cerulean eyes. He recovered a moment later, though. "Len. Kagamine Len."

Miku nodded, and extended a hand. "Hatsune Miku."

Len shook her hand, looking satisfied.

* * *

March 5th, 2009

Miku's mother gripped on her arm, helping her down the stairs. "Are you sure you're okay, Miku? Need anything?" She asked, concerned for her daughter. Miku shook her head, smiling.

"It's all right, mom. I'm in perfect condition, see?" She twirled in a circle gracefully and smiled at her mother. "You can just go to your meeting, mom. Our house is just, like, a few blocks away from here. It's safe."

Her mother nodded, walking away while giving her daughter worried glances over her shoulder. Miku sighed, smiling, and shook her head, walking to the opposite direction.

She didn't know that Len was watching her from a tree.

* * *

Len looked at Miku's figure dancing and skipping all the way from the hospital. What has gotten into her today? Len shrugged, pushing it away. Miku … looked quite pretty without glasses, just like the day in the hospital, when Len watched her sleep (like a creep). Though she looked much better awake.

He walked out from the tree and towards Miku.

"Come on, we've got a lot to catch up with the class."

* * *

Chapter 2 End

**A/N: IT'S HANA OKITA! (yay) Rhyme wrote the first chapter, and I wrote this second one (though the last line was by Rhyme) and this format will go on. Yep. Reviews, please!**

**-Hana**


End file.
